


Calling for Back-Up

by lionheartedghost



Series: Brighter Days [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionheartedghost/pseuds/lionheartedghost
Summary: Harry gets himself stuck on a roof. May just wants her mom and Bobby to have a nice day. Buck doesn’t really know what’s going on.Reposted from 'Brighter Days', and originally posted on Tumblr.
Series: Brighter Days [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560778
Comments: 5
Kudos: 139





	Calling for Back-Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kate_With_A_K](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_With_A_K/gifts).



> Prompt: Firekiddos + problem solving
> 
> Thank you to kate_with_a_k for prompting! 
> 
> **(Reposting from 'Brighter Days' so I can stop filling up unrelated tags!)**

“What are you doing?” May stopped in her tracks, craning her neck to stare up at the roof of the guesthouse.  
  
Harry stared back at her, kicking his legs back and forth from his spot on the edge of the roof. “Denny dared me to climb up.”  
  
“Did not!’ Denny insisted.  
  
“Did too.”  
  
“I don’t care _why_ you’re up there. Get down! If you fall off the roof and die, Mom’ll kill me.”  
  
Harry peered curiously down at the ground, as if he’d only just noticed how far away it was. He stopped kicking his legs. “I think I’m stuck.”  
  
May lifted her hands to her head, raking her fingers through her hair despairingly. “But you got up there! You have to be able to get down again!”  
  
Harry shrugged at her.  
  
May pulled her phone out of her pocket. “I’m dead,” she muttered to herself as she opened her contacts. Her thumb hovered over Bobby’s name.  
  
The name immediately below it caught her eye.  
  
She glanced up at Harry again, then looked briefly at Denny, who was tilting his head to the side to examine the guesthouse from all angles.  
  
May tapped the name and lifted the phone to her ear. The call connected.  
  
“Hi. Sorry to bother you, I just…” May paused. “We kinda need some help.”

*

“Thanks for coming,” May said as she led the way round to the backyard. “I didn’t know who else to call.”

“Don’t mention it,” Buck waved a hand dismissively. “Where are Bobby and Athena?”

“Double date with Aunt Hen and Aunt Karen. I said I’d watch the boys so they could go and have a nice time, but…”

May trailed off as they walked into the yard. Buck looked up at the roof; he raised his eyebrows wordlessly.

“I only left them alone for a minute, I swear.”

Buck snorted a laugh. “I believe you. The amount of stories Maddie has of me climbing on things as a kid when she wasn’t looking… it’s just a universal little brother thing, I guess.”

“Can you get him down?”

“Oh, sure. You guys have got a ladder around here somewhere, right?”

“Yeah, in the garage.”

“Then we’re all good.” Buck stepped closer to the guesthouse, his hands in his pockets. “Hey Denny. You okay?”

“I didn’t dare him to go up there,” Denny said, his eyes solemn. “I didn’t.”

“Okay, buddy.” Buck nodded. “Can you go and stand with May for me?”

Denny obliged.

“Hey, Harry,” Buck called up to the boy on the roof.

“Hi, Buck,” Harry replied.

“You need a little help there?”

Harry studied the contents of the gutters, absently plucking out leaves and letting them twirl their way to the ground. “Yeah. Maybe a little.”

“Sit tight a sec while I get the ladder, okay?”

Harry sighed. “Okay.”

*

“Here we go. You ready? Nice and slow.” Buck helped Harry over onto the ladder, climbing down steadily a few rungs below him. “Good job.”

May met them at the bottom. She pulled Harry into a tight hug and exhaled in relief before holding him at arm’s length again. “Never ever do that again, do you hear me? Never. Next time I’ll leave you up there until Mom gets home and you can explain it to her yourself.”

Harry rolled his eyes. He looked up at Buck. “When do big sisters stop bossing you around?”

“Maddie still bosses me around and I’m twenty-eight,” Buck shrugged. “But big sisters are usually right, man. They're just trying to keep you safe. You should listen to May, alright?”

Harry scrunched up his face in disapproval, but he nodded all the same.

“No climbing on the roof.” Buck pointed at him, turning to Denny as an afterthought. “Either of you. Promise me?”

“I didn’t climb on the roof anyway!” Denny protested.

“So promise you won’t ever decide to.”

“I won’t,” Denny replied, as if the idea had never even occurred to him. Beside him, Harry nodded again.

“Good.” Buck folded the ladder and held it under his arm. “I’ll put this away and then… I don’t know, I guess maybe I should call your parents?”

“Look, about that,” May began.

“May, I can’t just not tell them I came over to get Harry off the roof.”

“It was only the guesthouse,” Harry mumbled. “That’s not as high as the house roof.”

“Harry’s fine. We’re all fine. There’s nothing to tell them,” May reasoned. “Plus if they think I can’t look after the boys for _one afternoon_ -”

“May, they won’t blame you. You called me for help and everything.”

“But they’ll never want to leave them with me again and that’ll mean they’ll never be able to go out and have fun together again without worrying about us and, like, don’t they deserve a break every once in a while?”

Buck thought it over. “I don’t want to lie to them.”

“It’s not lying to them. It’s just… not mentioning it.”

Buck chewed the inside of his cheek. “Okay. Here’s my offer: I won’t mention it to them, but if they find out, and you _know_ they will because your mom’s a sergeant and Hen knows literally everything, then I’m gonna tell them everything. Deal?”

May smiled. “Thanks, Buck.”

“No problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it, kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> If you have any prompts for me, you can leave them in the comments below or over [here](http://lionheartedghost.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!


End file.
